superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Fatherhood: Pump Down the Volume Credits
Opening Credits * Fatherhood * Created by: William H. Cosby Jr., Ed.D. and Charles Kipps * "Pump Down the Volume" ** Executive Producers: David Brokaw, Charles Kipps, Mike Milligan, William H. Cosby Jr., Ed.D. ** Supervising Producer: Jamie Mitchell ** Art Director: Serge Michaels ** Written by: John Marsh ** Guest Starring: *** Ed Asner as Blackie ** Directed by: Jamie Mitchell Ending Credits * Line Producer: Debby Hindman * Production Manager: Melissa Lugar * Original Music by: Randy Crissman * "Fatherhood" Theme by: Don Braden and William H. Cosby, Jr., Ed.D * Additional Music by: Randy Zucker * Animation Director: Larry Leichliter * Cast ** Blair Underwood - Dr. Arthur Bindlebeep ** Sabrina LeBeauf - Norma Bindlebeep ** Giovonnie Samuels - Angie Bindlebeep ** Marc John Jefferies - Roy Bindlebeep ** Jamai Fisher - Katherine Bindlebeep ** Ed Asner - Blackie ** Alex Bass - Young Dr. Betsy Song Vocalist ** Vaneza Pitynski - Skye ** Eren Ramirez - Truck Boy ** Lou Rawls - Lester ** Daryl Sabara - Larry * Casting by: Sarah Noonan, CSA * Casting Supervisor - Meredith Layne, CSA * Casting Coordinator - Leah Buono * Casting Assistant: Erin Giesenbogen * Voice Director: Jamie Mitchell * Storyboard Artists: Floro Dery, John Dorman, Heiko Grengenberg, Eddy Houchins, Kelly James, Alex Que, Vitaly Shafirov, Christo Stamboliev * Character Design: Serge Michaels * Character Clean-Up: Tolk Lee, Brett Nevera * Prop Design: Eric Lloyd Brown * Mouth Chart Design: Kenny Thompkins * Background Design: Joe Fancher, Joey Cocca, Danelio Tolentino * Character Color Design: Sunwoo Entertainment * Background Painters: Dave Eppen, Lito Paguio * Animatic Editor: Ted Machold * Track Readers: Michael Edmonds, Marc Honess, Judy Borquez-Montes, Joseph Powell * Sheet Timers: Debbie Baber-Bonzon, Dale Case, Michel Lyman, Mircea Mantta * Final Checker: Kitty Schoentag * Recording Engineers: Justin Brinsfield, Mishelle Smith * Dialogue Editor: Mishelle Smith * Production Coordinators: Scott Gillroy, Aydrea Walden * Production Assistants: Oliver Pearce, Blanca Uribe * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Supervisor: Kimberlee Vanek * Supervising Picture Editor: Christopher Hink * Assistant Editor: Kevin Zelch * Post Production Sound Services: Hacienda Post * Sound Supervised & Mixed by: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS * Sound Editors: Brian Mars, Daisuke Sawa, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Monette Becktold * Re-Recording Mixers: Doug Andorka, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS, Eric Freeman * Color Timing: Encore Video * Davinci Colorist: Dexter P. * CG Supervisor: Ernest Chan * CG Artist: Russell Davis * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutilier, Justin "Resident" Smith, Christian Evans * Animation Services: Toon City Animation, Inc. * Overseas Director: John Rice * Overseas Layout Director: Recto Manglia * Overseas Key Animation Directors: Joseph Jubillee Baldres, Edelson Eugerio * Studio Manager Director: Bob Clark * Production Consultant: Alvin F. Poussaint, MD * Production Coordinator: Michele Suite * Special Thanks to: Camille O. Cosby, Ed.D. * Additional Thanks to: Alison Dexter, Larry W. Jones, Sal Maniaci, Mitch Semel, Mark Taylor * Executive in Charge: Ralph Sanchez * Smiley Inc. * Nick @ Nite Original * Nick @ Nite, "Fatherhood" and all related titles and logos are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. * © 2005 Viacom International, Inc. All Rights Reserved Category:Nick @ Nite Category:Nick @ Nite Original Category:Smiley Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon